ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix
| creator = Man of Action | writer = Thomas Pugsley Greg Klein | director = Sebastian O. Montes III Scooter Tidwell | composer = Andy Sturmer | country = United States | language = English | network = Cartoon Network | executive_producer = Sam Register For Cartoon Network Studios: Brian A. Miller | producer = Donna Smith Alex Soto (supervising producer) Jennifer Pelphrey (supervising producer for Cartoon Network Studios) | editor = Mark T. Collins | company = Cartoon Network Studios | distributor = | released = | website = }} Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix is an animated science fiction film based on the American animated television series Ben 10. It aired on August 10, 2007, in the United States and on October 22, 2007, in the UK. During the week-long special "Ben 10 week" in April 2008, it was revealed that this movie serves as the official finale to the series even though it was aired months before the last eight episodes and the last one which was non-canon of the fourth season. It was released to DVD on May 20, 2008 exclusively at Walmart stores. However, neither of the alternate versions were on the disc, merely the original with Heatblast, but the fourth season DVD contains all four versions, plus the pop up trivia version. The film comprises the three episodes of the fourth season, and is a finale to the series canonically. Plot During a battle with Dr. Animo, Ben Tennyson's destruction of the scientist's "DNA bomb" accidentally sets off a self-destruct protocol in the Omnitrix. Its activation alerts Tetrax Shard, a bounty hunter and ally, who travels with his alien slime -like pilot Gluto to Earth in order to retrieve Ben. He explains the situation to Ben, who hasn't figured out the meaning of the countdown. He leaves Gwen and Grandpa Max behind, not wanting the latter to be recognized during their trip, but Gwen sneaks on board anyway. Using the advanced medical equipment on board his ship, Tetrax finds the DNA signature of the Omnitrix's creator, Azmuth, and tracks him to a prison facility called Incarcecon. During the journey, Tetrax hopes Ben would stop being a hero when the Omnitrix stop the countdown and Azmuth would shut it up for good. Ben is upset that he'll never be a hero again. After staging a breakout, they free a female Chimera Sui Generis (Vilgax's species) named Myaxx, who is Azmuth's assistant; she had switched her DNA signature for Azmuth's when he refused to give her credit for helping to create the Omnitrix. Myaxx is also unable to disarm the self-destruct, which will not only kill Ben, but most of the universe's inhabitants, including Earth itself, but Myaxx knows how to find Azmuth, and leads them to Xenon, where he is currently hiding on. However, Ben's archenemy Vilgax, who has escaped the Null Void, also picks up on the Omnitrix's self-destruct signal, picks up Sixsix, one of Tetrax's rivals, and starts tracking Ben. While attempting to reach Azmuth, they are attacked by Vilgax. Ben is ultimately successful in repelling the attack, though Gluto is supposedly killed in the conflict while protecting Gwen, who blames Ben. Tetrax's ship crashes on Azmuth's homeworld. As they enter his mountain fortress, they are attacked by a group of Florauna (Wildvine's species) which capture Gwen. Ben is depressed, and blames himself. As Ben reluctantly proceeds with Tetrax and Myaxx down towards Azmuth's lair, Tetrax empathizes with Ben, revealing his origins of how working for Vilgax cost him his whole planet and everyone he's ever cared for. Tracking down Azmuth to a sealed secondary laboratory, Ben asks him to shut down the Omnitrix, but Azmuth, unconcerned about anything around him, refuses. Angry, Ben breaks down the wall with Cannonbolt and attacks him, revealing Azmuth to be an old, curmudgeonly Galvan (Grey Matter's species) hiding inside a large mechanical suit. As far as Azmuth is concerned, the whole universe deserves whatever it gets for misusing the Omnitrix. He tells them the Omnitrix was designed to be the ultimate device of peace and understanding. Everyone else made it a problem, only seeing it as the ultimate weapon. Vilgax, having recovered from his earlier defeat, leads a massive attack on Azmuth's mountain fortress. During the fight, Gwen and Gluto reappear, Ben runs over to hug Gwen and Gluto having regenerated from some leftover material that splashed on Gwen's clothes and subsequently helping her to escape. Ben's actions during the battle renew Azmuth's faith in the universe, so he repairs the Omnitrix and he tells Ben that everyone thought Ben would never be hero if he stop the countdown, but Azmuth never said Ben would stop being a hero when the countdown stop. He gives Ben a brand-new form to use: Way Big, a skyscraper-sized alien modeled after Ultraman, who easily repels Vilgax's army of drones and angrily tosses the villain into space. With the threat over, Ben offers to return the Omnitrix to Azmuth, who is leaving Xenon with Myaxx. Azmuth, however, sees Ben as the best place for the Omnitrix to be, both because he is technically fulfilling its original intention and because the Omnitrix attracts trouble simply by virtue of its existence. Tetrax returns Ben and Gwen to Earth, leaving Ben with a new hoverboard to replace the one Ben destroyed during his battle with Animo. Tetrax is disappointed that Ben will continue being a hero and he begins to accept Ben. The Tennysons' hope of having a normal day of recreation, however, is dashed by a newsflash of 'zombies' attacking the mall, leading them to rush to the rescue calling this a normal life for the Tennysons. Alternate versions Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix was released three different times, each featuring a different alien destroying Animo's DNA bomb. Ben uses Heatblast in the first, a new form called Eye Guy in the second, and XLR8 in the third. A fourth version (actually a special version of the Ditto edition) released on the Ben 10 4th season and the movie's DVDs features trivia inserts inserted in the film. Voice Cast * Tara Strong as Ben Tennyson * Meagan Smith as Gwen Tennyson * Paul Eiding as Max Tennyson * Dwight Schultz as Dr. Animo * Dee Bradley Baker as Wildmutt, Eye Guy, Drone, Gluto, Prisoner 1, Security (1st Time) * Steve Blum as Vilgax, Heatblast, Nightmarish Alien, Alien Fly Pisoner * Richard Steven Horvitz as Grey Matter, Lepidopterran Prisoner * Jim Ward as XLR8, Piscciss Volann Prisoner, Security (2nd Time) * Dave Wittenberg as Upchuck, Prisoner 2 * Dave Fennoy as Tetrax Shard, Prisoner 3, Prisoner 4 * Vanessa Marshall as Myaxx, Salesperson * Robert David Hall as Azmuth * Richard McGonagle as Four Arms * Fred Tatasciore as Cannonbolt, Way Big External links * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1146431/ Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix] at Internet Movie Database Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network television films Category:Cartoon Network Studios animated films Category:2000s action films Category:2000s science fiction films Category:2007 television films Category:American animated science fiction films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American films Category:American television films Category:Apocalyptic films Category:Space adventure films Category:Animated space adventure films Category:Animated superhero films Category:Films based on television series Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Films set in the future Category:American superhero films Category:Television series finales Category:2000s American animated films Category:American television series finales